


兔兔发情怎么办

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“我——要——睡——觉——”  
尹净汉假装自己很虚弱地拖长了声音说话，面前的兔兔耳朵都耷拉下来。  
“可是、可是好难受。”崔胜澈抓着尹净汉的手摸到自己的性器上，确实硬邦邦的。兔兔爬过来讨好地蹭着尹净汉，“一次，就一次。”  
尹净汉知道发情期的兔子要是来了一次那就不是二十分钟能解决的事情了，次数可能是一次，时长大概得五六个小时，颠来倒去你上我下。尹净汉想了想第二天的工作，哀嚎了一声把自己陷进枕头里不愿面对。  
“净汉净汉帮帮我嘛。”崔胜澈对着他的耳朵说话，尽管尹净汉面朝下但对耳廓的骚扰实在是太撩拨人心，他猛的坐起来。  
“但是跟你做太累了。”他抱怨到，崔胜澈眨眨眼睛，凑上来吻他，在接吻的间隙说，“那净汉不要动我动就是了。”  
“不行。”尹净汉冷酷无情地拒绝了这个请求，“我明天还得上班呢，就算只有你动我的腰也扛不住，你知道自己动作有多大吧？”崔胜澈眼眶红红的，看起来下一秒就要哭出来了，但尹净汉很清楚那绝对不是因为委屈只是情欲而已。“那怎么办？净汉不要我了吗？”  
要是这么说又有点于心不忍，尹净汉转了转眼睛，“这样的话……胜澈要不要试试坐上来自己动？”他拍了拍崔胜澈的屁股，因为尾巴的关系崔胜澈裤子总是穿的很低，几乎要露出股沟来，尹净汉的手摸过那个毛茸茸的小球，沿着股沟滑下去，手指在后穴处打了个圈。  
“扩张也自己来吧？都给我做了这么多遍了，自己给自己做肯定也能做的很好的。”

在给自己扩张之前崔胜澈先给尹净汉做了个口活让他硬起来，含着含着唇舌就有往后边移动的趋势，大概是想趁其不备顺便给后面也来点服务直接提枪上阵。但尹净汉可不是这么好骗的，他感受到崔胜澈有改变轨迹的趋势，按着崔胜澈的头让他抬起来看自己，“不可以哦胜澈，今天要是做错了的话，这个月都不要想再做哦。”  
虽然表情看起来还是那样淡淡的，甚至还带点笑意，但是崔胜澈知道如果尹净汉这么说那他真的别想碰他一根汗毛，反正被发情期折磨的也只有他一个人而已。  
他委屈地应下来，爬上去要跟尹净汉接吻，顺便从床头抓润滑剂。尹净汉懒起来也是真的懒，头都不抬就伸个舌头，吻还是一样的色情但主要出力方完全变成了崔胜澈。  
尹净汉在接吻的间隙伸出手来去摸崔胜澈的耳朵，兔兔的耳朵平常不会露出来，只有发情的时候会有。尹净汉捏捏耳朵根部，本来竖起来的耳朵慢慢俯了下去，主人把耳朵拿到面前来亲了一口，在崔胜澈眼前伸出舌头慢慢舔过耳背，满意地看着兔兔瞳孔放大呼吸急促。  
“快点吧？不是说超级想做了？”

崔胜澈从来没有正对面着尹净汉给自己做扩张，尹净汉操他的大部分时间都是尹净汉来扩张的。虽然平时性子很急但尹净汉做扩张的时候异常有耐心，在后穴里摸索好几回，故意按着那个敏感点不放手，还要追问崔胜澈是不是这里呀如果不是的话兔兔就不爽了对不对所以要乖乖说出来不要说谎哦，还不让他碰前面，就这样被手指操到哭着射出来。  
崔胜澈确实没有说谎，但尹净汉每次都这样，总得让崔胜澈在正式开始之前先完全通过后面泄个两回。尹净汉个人的说法是发情期的兔子情欲实在太过旺盛，就算是兔兔被操人类的体能也不足以支撑他满足兔兔的要求，还是先用手射两次比较保险。  
但是明明每次用手指射过两次以后就已经筋疲力尽了，崔胜澈咬着嘴唇往自己的后穴里探进一根手指，就只是想看自己最后被操到胡言乱语哭着求饶。  
人类真的很坏。  
崔胜澈这么想着，抬起头来看尹净汉就发现尹净汉也在直直地看着他，他一个没忍住喘息就跑了出来。尹净汉笑了起来，像是哄小孩一样放轻了声音说话，“我们胜澈做的很好呢，但是一根手指不够哦，得再多一点才行。”  
崔胜澈乖乖地加进去第二根手指，因为前一根手指的作用进入地很顺畅。第一次自己扩张挤了太多的润滑剂结果在手指抽插的时候总是发出咕啾咕啾的声音，液体还顺着屁股流下去滴在床单上。崔胜澈闭起眼睛假装自己看不到就听不到，尹净汉的声音却响起来。“胜澈要把眼睛睁开呀，不好好看着怎么知道到底扩张地怎么样了呢？”  
睁开眼睛又看到尹净汉半闭着眼盯着自己看，真是的，崔胜澈感觉脸上的热度逐渐上升，被这么好看的眼睛盯着看谁都没办法专心啊。他又草草地扩张了几下就要扶着尹净汉的性器坐下去，但临坐下之前想了一下，还是决定背对着尹净汉。  
所以尹净汉现在看到的就是这么一副光景，兔兔背对着他坐在他的阴茎上，白白小小的尾巴被体液和润滑剂打湿，一团缩在尾椎处。兔兔努力撑着自己的腿站起又跪下，但显然不怎么得要领，看起来只是普通的进进出出，并没有戳到敏感点。  
尽管如此兔兔还是发出了些喘息声，崔胜澈在床上不是很爱喘的类型，一般都在说荤话，在操尹净汉的时候尤其多，下身一边高速动作一边抓着尹净汉的脖子凑到耳边说今天怎么这么紧是不是太想我了，如果被操也得搂着尹净汉说好大好热好顶。  
但今天没说，可能因为完全自己动的关系，还分不出精力来。尹净汉叹了口气，在崔胜澈准备往下坐的时候突然抓住胯用力顶了上去，突如其来的动作让崔胜澈一声尖叫闷在嗓子里就直接撞在了敏感点上，挺立的性器直接射了出来。  
但尹净汉不会就这么放过他，他坐起来抱着崔胜澈，故意靠在兔兔垂下来的长耳边说，“胜澈今天好热、又好紧、还吸着我不放、是不是、是不是太想我？”每说一个词都用力顶进去一次，对敏感点位置的熟练掌握让还在高潮后敏感区间的崔胜澈没几下又硬了起来，他转头揽着尹净汉的脖子想跟他讨一个亲亲，尹净汉却笑着避开了他的嘴唇，只是在他的脖子上印下痕迹，吸得很用力，还是在衣服领子都遮不到的地方。  
“我要让所有人都知道崔胜澈是我的小兔子。”他这么说着，又抓着崔胜澈的胯用力顶了好几下，崔胜澈又一次抽搐着射出来，绞紧的内壁也让尹净汉射在了里面，精液打在肠壁上的感觉让崔胜澈没忍住低喘出声。  
两个人维持坐着的姿势平复了一会儿呼吸，崔胜澈就着阴茎还留在体内的姿势转过来面对尹净汉，因为稍微站起来了一些有精液顺着肠道流出来打在的床单上。兔兔搂着主人的脖子亲昵地靠上去蹭他的脸，“都我自己来了净汉可以再一次吗？”

结果最后筋疲力尽的还是主人尹净汉，在睡着之前尹净汉脑子里的最后的想法是：  
第一，在正式之前用手指先让兔兔去两次果然很必要。  
第二，发情期的兔兔真的好麻烦。  
但还是得自己亲自来，不管是操还是被操别人都不行。崔胜澈只能是尹净汉的小兔子。

END


	2. 兔兔发情的另一种处理方式

“我的兔子呢！”睡在沙发上的崔胜澈被开门的声音惊醒，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛却看到尹净汉跌跌撞撞地走进来，看起来醉的不轻，也不知道是怎么回来的。  
“我的兔子呢！”醉汉又重复了一遍，听起来崔胜澈再不出现下一秒就要哭出来。崔胜澈急忙跑过去接住，尹净汉软得像一滩水，总在不停地向下滑去，崔胜澈得把他整个抱在怀里才能勉强移动。  
“你是我的兔子吗？”尹净汉在他的怀里伸出手来，搭在他的肩膀上，带着点笑意看他。崔胜澈放轻了声音说我是胜澈啊，尹净汉却对这个回答不满意，大力挣扎起来，差点掀翻崔胜澈要摔到地上去。“你不是我的胜澈”尹净汉嘴角都耷拉下来，像是小孩子没找到自己心爱的玩具，“你头上、头上都没有兔耳朵。”  
崔胜澈没有办法，看起来如果他不把耳朵变出来给尹净汉看看他就没法把这个醉汉扶在床上去。他乖乖地让耳朵显形，尹净汉努力睁大眼睛，还伸手去摸，抓住就不放手了，捏着兔兔的耳根揉来揉去。崔胜澈没忍住喘了两声，尹净汉又好奇地凑到他面前，近的鼻子都在崔胜澈脸上蹭，“我们胜澈怎么了？”他嘟哝着，崔胜澈身上的沐浴露香气引得他一路往脖颈处嗅，因为姿势的问题崔胜澈被推着一路后退，脚跟碰到床就倒了下去。  
“……净汉呐，别这样。等下我会忍不住。”崔胜澈试图把尹净汉推开，兔兔要是被刺激发情就很麻烦了，但喝醉了的主人明显不记得这件事，反而手脚并用把崔胜澈压得更死，下身还不自觉地蹭。“胜澈不喜欢我吗？”尹净汉找着崔胜澈的嘴唇，但是因为意识不清就只是在脸上胡乱地亲，口水沾了一脸，“我的胜澈我说什么都会听的吧？”他手伸下去扒掉了崔胜澈的裤子，不等崔胜澈推开就拢住性器开始动。  
“我真的好想胜澈。”  
崔胜澈发出一声呜咽，发情看来是逃不掉了。

等尹净汉清醒过来的时候首先映入眼帘的是床上一团糟的被子，随即进入大脑的是身后还在耸动个不停的触感。他努力把自己撑起来，腰却软的不像话，还是崔胜澈扶住他的腰才能勉强直立，“醒了吗净汉？”他的兔兔凑在他耳边说话，还含他的耳垂，尹净汉下意识地偏过头去，身后突然加大的力度却让他一下又坐在崔胜澈的阴茎上。  
他一声细小的尖叫被崔胜澈掐着下巴堵在嘴里，兔兔今天怎么这么急？尹净汉被亲得迷迷糊糊的，伸手去揽崔胜澈的头，大耳朵垂下来蹭着他的脸。身前的性器因为动作一抖一抖的，尹净汉觉得自己快要到了，却被崔胜澈按住了顶端，“净汉、净汉今天射太多次了，不可以再要了。”崔胜澈身后动作不停，手上的动作倒残忍，尹净汉被这封死的快感逼地头晕脑胀，低头一看才发现床单上都已经是体液的痕迹，自己身上也青青紫紫，大腿都软的撑不住。  
崔胜澈射出来之后放开了扶着尹净汉腰的手，他的主人趴在床单上，精液从后穴沿着大腿根流下来淌在床单上。尹净汉努力向前爬去，却被崔胜澈掐着腰又拉回来，乳头和性器与床单摩擦，不知道什么时候被玩的又红又肿的乳头擦过丝质的床单都觉得刺痛。“胜澈……胜澈不要了”尹净汉声音都嘶哑了，但崔胜澈看起来丝毫不心软。  
“今天难得是净汉先说要的。”崔胜澈俯下身来，贴着尹净汉塌下去的腰又慢慢动作起来，兔兔的发情期真的是没有尽头，“净汉现在饱了吗？”崔胜澈在尹净汉后颈处嗅着，敏感的身体此时连微小的气流都无法承受，尹净汉已经说不出话了，只是努力夹紧了屁股，希望崔胜澈赶紧射出来，早点解决这没有尽头的性爱才是。  
崔胜澈又一次射出来之后尹净汉已经连爬的力气都没有了，双眼几乎都要失去焦距。模糊之间感觉有什么东西盖在自己脸上，以为是崔胜澈靠过来耳朵垂下来了，把耳朵从视野里移开，却在自己的头顶感受到耳根的动作。  
“净汉你——”尹净汉还没来得及想出这到底是怎么一回事，崔胜澈已经把他翻了过来。 “你长耳朵和尾巴了。”  
崔胜澈手探到尾椎处摸尹净汉的尾巴，从未有过的陌生触感让尹净汉呻吟出声，他下意识地想往前逃开，却被崔胜澈扣住了胯骨无法移动。耳朵软软地挂在脸颊两侧，尹净汉第一次知道原来兔子被碰尾巴是这样的感觉。下一秒崔胜澈用鼻子蹭了蹭这白白小小的一团，尹净汉反射性地抖了一下，他听见崔胜澈笑起来，他知道崔胜澈想干什么，急忙想转身把尾巴压在身下，但是来不及了，崔胜澈已经张嘴含住了他的尾巴。  
湿热的口腔对一个刚长出尾巴的人来说实在是太过于刺激了，崔胜澈还提起他的尾巴来去舔绒毛下面的尾椎。尹净汉没忍住哭起来，“胜澈、胜澈放过我吧，我下次再也不这样玩你的尾巴了”崔胜澈今天像是打定了注意绝不心软，甚至牵起尹净汉的手来，让他自己来摸自己的尾巴。  
“净汉总说这样会让我舒服，我也想让净汉试试嘛。”说着崔胜澈又插了进去，发情期的兔兔真是不知疲惫的永动机，因为一下一下的顶弄，尹净汉在尾椎附近的手指不时碰到自己和崔胜澈的结合处，他羞得要把手收回来，却被崔胜澈扣住手腕固定在身后。  
“净汉、净汉、净汉……”他的兔兔靠在他耳侧一声声叫他的名字，尹净汉只能哭着回应，期望兔兔恶魔可以大发善心早点放过他。

“净汉，净汉……”  
尹净汉猛地睁开眼睛，崔胜澈坐在床边担忧地看着他，头上也没有耳朵。“你还好吗？你昨天实在是醉的太厉害了。”尹净汉撑着头坐起来，低头检查了一下自己，完整地穿着睡衣，床单也干干净净，身上没有不适。  
他松了一口气，好在只是个梦。但崔胜澈这时候倒是脸红起来，“不知道是不是最近做的次数太多了……昨天我给你换衣服的时候发现你长出兔尾巴了。”  
……要不还是在崔胜澈操我之前先把他操晕过去吧？  
END


End file.
